Víctor o Victrola
by Stanatic girl
Summary: '¿Os habéis enterado ya? El Cabaret es la nueva fiebre y a veces subir la temperatura es justo lo que hace falta, y como siempre, Rick es el primero en apuntarse a la juerga.' A partir de '47 segundos.', tendrá algún capítulo más que espero poder subir pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!
1. Chapter 1

He de confesar que: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, NADA DE LA LETRA CURSIVA Y EL TÍTULO ME PERTENECEN. Los personajes son de AWM y lo demás del 1x07 de Gossip Girl.

Espero que disfrutéis, aunque sea un poquito, se aceptan críticas para mejorar.

xxoo~C.

* * *

**Víctor o Victrola.**

_¿Os habéis enterado ya? __El Cabaret es la nueva fiebre y a veces subir la temperatura es justo lo que hace falta, y como siempre, Rick es el primero en apuntarse a la juerga._

- ¿Quién es esa?- Una de las chicas del local habló a su espalda mientras él, embelesado, observaba el cuerpo de la chica del escenario moverse.

- No tengo ni idea.

Aquella muchacha esbelta se movía con una sensualidad impresionante. Y el caso es que aquel precioso cuerpo le recordaba a alguien, pero el alcohol, que era demasiado, y sus movimientos bloqueaban sus pensamientos y no llegaba a reconocerla.

_Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos._

Castle y Ryan se encontraban en la sala de observación, mientras Beckett interrogaba al sospechoso de haber puesto aquella bomba en la plaza. Aquel tipo que rondaba entre los 25 y los 30 años no paraba de darle largas. 'Es el trauma' decía, 'le juro que no recuerdo nada.'. Kate estaba ya cansada de aquella tontería y bastante frustrada porque aquel tipo creía que era idiota. Avanzó hacia la mesa hasta ponerse frente a él y dio un golpe en esta con ambas manos.

- ¿Quieres saber qué es un trauma? Me metieron una bala en el pecho y recuerdo cada segundo, así que no me vengas con el cuento de la amnesia post-trauma. – Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que acababa de decir, tampoco sabía que alguien al otro lado del cristal acababa de romperse por dentro.

-Todo este tiempo… lo sabías. – Castle sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, sentía que se le había parado el corazón al escuchar aquella frase. No podía creerse que ella se lo hubiese callado todo un año, que le hubiese mentido durante tantísimo tiempo. ¿Acaso no merecía el algo más?

-Tío ¿estás bien? - Ryan rompió el silencio al ver el cambio de expresión de Castle. –Parece que has visto un fantasma. - Este no puedo más que asentir, aclarando un poco su garganta.

- Sí, yo... tengo que irme. - Cogió su chaqueta y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

El trayecto del ascensor se le hizo eterno y esa maldita frase no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. 'Recuerdo cada segundo'. Ella se acordaba de todo y se había pasado un año mintiéndole, dejando que la siguiera a pesar de saber lo que sentía. Él podía ser pesado e infantil, pero llevaba cuatro años llevándole un café, haciéndola sonreír, ayudándola y protegiéndola lo mejor que podía y ahora ella le había traicionado.

Al salir de la 12th el frío de Nueva York le golpeó en la cara, miró al cielo un segundo, respirando hondo. Ya casi no se veía nada, la tormenta había hecho que oscureciera antes. Comenzó a caminar por las ajetreadas calles, solo quería llegar a su casa y meterse en la cama, acabar con aquel fatídico día.

Casi una hora más tarde una detective, atacada de los nervios, salía de la sala de interrogaciones sabiendo que aquel tío no era al que buscaban. Llegó hasta su mesa, se sentó en la silla, echándose hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esos días estaban siendo horribles, el caso les estaba sobrepasando, no había podido descansar nada y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no sacaban nada en claro. Soltó un suspiro enfadado y miró a su alrededor, apenas había nadie en la planta de homicidios. Otra noche que no pegaría ojo revisando todo lo que tenían, mirando la pizarra una y otra vez.

Reparó un momento en la taza de café, ahora frío, que había sobre su mesa, Castle había estado allí. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se abriera paso en sus labios. Aquel caso no les había dado tiempo para hablar, pero estaba decidida a que en cuanto acabara aquella investigación se darían una oportunidad. Su corazón se aceleró de solo pensarlo y las dudas y el miedo asaltaban su cabeza. ¿Y si él ya no la quería? ¿Y si había esperado demasiado? Eso no podía ser, si no la quisiera no seguiría allí.

Volvió a suspirar, necesitaba que acabara aquel caso y resolver sus dudas y para que aquello ocurriese debía seguir con la investigación. Recogió los archivos del caso, los metió en su bolso, se puso la chaqueta y salió de allí. En su casa estaría más cómoda.

Al día siguiente la comisaría volvía a ser un gallinero, estaba llena de gente que tenía que contar su versión de la bomba y si había visto algo sospechoso. Durante toda la mañana Espo, Ryan y Beckett estuvieron tomando declaración y la gente fue desapareciendo poco a poco. La verdad es que habían avanzado bastante y decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso para comer algo.

Pidieron algo del chino y cuando llegó los tres se reunieron en la sala de descanso para comer. Empezaron en silencio, repasando cada pequeño detalle en sus cabezas hasta que Ryan rompió el silencio.

-Hey, Beckett, ¿sabes algo de Castle? Ayer cuando se fue de la sala de observación no tenía muy buena cara.- Kate casi se ahoga con el arroz y se puso pálida. Sus compañeros se miraron y Espo le pasó una pequeña botella de agua que esta cogió como si le fuese la vida en ello. - Vaya, esa es la cara que él puso.

Kate cogió su móvil de la mesa y salió a toda prisa de aquella sala. No podía ser, no podía haberla escuchado, él no debía estar ahí. Tenía ganas de llorar, lo había arruinado todo por sus estúpidos miedos.

Subió las escaleras hasta el gimnasio antiguo, nadie iba ya allí, tenía que llamarle, decirle que necesitaba verle, que tenían que hablar. Quería darle una explicación, que le dijese que todo estaba bien, que él seguía ahí, a su lado. Reprimió las lágrimas y se sentó en uno de los bancos bajos. Respiró hondo un par de veces y lo llamó.

Castle había decidido pasar la tarde en su despacho del Víctor o Victrola. Sabía que no iba a escribir nada, aquella tristeza no se lo permitía, pero su casa era demasiado grande y se sentía demasiado solo sin sus pelirrojas ese fin de semana. Además era sábado y los sábados había noche especial en el cabaret, no estaría mal ahogar sus penas en alcohol y pasar un rato olvidándolo todo.

Llevaba al menos una hora mirando cómo caía la arena del reloj que tenía en su escritorio hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las dos primeras llamas las ignoró, ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era. A la tercera lo cogió para meterlo en un cajón, viendo que la foto que se iluminaba en su pantalla era Kate. 'A lo mejor llama para pisotear mis sentimientos un ratito más' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa irónica. Colgó, apagó y soltó el móvil cerrando el cajón con brusquedad, hundiéndose en su silla. No podía más con aquella situación, lo mejor sería alejarse de aquella mujer. Quizá una temporada en los Hamptons y acabar con la saga de Nikki Heat le ayudarían a superar.

Le había colgado, sabía que era ella y le había colgado. Kate quería desaparecer del universo en ese mismo instante, le había perdido y ahora él la odiaba y ella también se odiaba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y ya no quería hacer nada por controlarlas, se sentía vacía.

Estuvo un rato allí hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Esposito, ya tenían a la culpable de aquella explosión, solo tenía que hacerla confesar y la esperaban en la sala de interrogatorios. Paso por el baño, se limpió la cara y se recompuso como pudo. Sus compañeros la esperaban abajo, le enseñaron el vídeo donde se veía como la reportera apretaba el botón de un mando y la bomba se detonaba. Habían encontrado el mando en una de las alcantarillas y estaba repleto de sus huellas. Beckett entró a la sala de interrogatorios y no se anduvo con rodeos. Le enseñó las pruebas a aquella mujer y esta pidió un abogado. Culpable.

Kate miró el reloj de su escritorio, 8:30 pm. Acaba de cerrar oficialmente aquel caso. Guardó el informe en su carpeta correspondiente y lo dejó sobre la mesa de Gates. Se había mantenido distraída con aquello toda la tarde, pero ahora tocaba volver a casa y Castle había vuelto a su cabeza. Llamó a un taxi y recogió sus cosas mientras este llegaba. No tardó más de 10 minutos en llegar a su casa.

Soltó el bolso, la chaqueta y los tacones donde mejor le vino y fue directa a la cocina. Sacó la botella de whisky y un vaso. Necesitaba olvidar, no podía soportar aquello.

Al otro lado de la ciudad el cabaret estaba comenzando a coger fama y el Víctor o Victrola estaba a rebosar, como el vaso de Castle.

Rick estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había a un lado del escenario, rodeado de mujeres que intentaban cazarle mientras observaba a las bailarinas sin interés alguno en ninguna de las dos cosas. Su cabeza estaba lejos de allí, más concretamente al otro lado de la ciudad, en su musa. No podía dejar de pensar en ella por mucho que quisiese, así que había empezado a beber. Pero mirase donde mirase solo veía su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos, su entrecejo fruncido por la concentración, cuando mordía su labio… Se echó las manos a la cara, solo llevaba un día sin verla y la echaba tanto de menos, a pesar de todo él seguía amándola. Cómo no hacerlo. Se bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de un solo trago y pidió a una de las chicas que lo volviera a llenar.

Algunas copas, un vestido ajustado y que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y unos tacones, que en su estado daba gracias a Dios por mantenerse sobre ellos, se encontraba en la barra de aquel local. Preguntó al camarero por él y este le indicó donde se encontraba. Observó a aquel Castle que creía olvidad, el de hace 4 años, cuando se conocieron. Aquel hombre mujeriego que no se perdía una fiesta, pero con el semblante serio y la mirada perdida en algún punto del escenario que precisamente no eran las chicas.

Kate se sentía furiosa. Furiosa porque no le había cogido el teléfono y había tenido que llamar a Martha. Furiosa porque estaba rodeado de mujeres, dejándolas abrazarle a sus anchas. Furiosa consigo misma por haberlo estropeado todo. Furiosa por llegar hasta allí para encerarla y no atreverse.

Pidió otra copa. Ahora lo último que necesitaba eran sus inseguridades. Se bebió el vaso de un trago sin dejar de mirar como aquellas mujeres se lo comían con los ojos. Se sintió algo mareada y respiró hondo. Kate Beckett era una mujer de armas tomar y si iba a superar sus muros por él lo haría a lo grande.

Se encaminó hacia el escenario lo más rápido que el alcohol y esos tacones la dejaron coordinarse, subió por donde él no pudiese verla y una de las chicas le colocó una máscara con una sonrisa divertida, seguramente causa del alcohol también. Dejó sus tacones en algún lugar del escenario, sin prestar mucha atención dónde, la verdad, y se acercó hasta el lateral que Castle miraba. Se puso de espaldas frente a él y empezó a bailar sensualmente, intentando captar su atención, cosa que no fue nada difícil.

Rick levantó la vista al ver aquel cuerpo digno de una diosa moverse con tal sensualidad. Incluso las mujeres que había a su alrededor se quedaron hipnotizadas con aquella chica.

- ¿Quién es esa?- Una de las chicas del local habló a su espalda mientras él, embelesado, observaba el cuerpo de la chica del escenario moverse.

- No tengo ni idea.

Aquella muchacha esbelta se movía con una sensualidad impresionante. Y el caso es que aquel precioso cuerpo le recordaba a alguien, pero el alcohol, que era demasiado, y sus movimientos bloqueaban sus pensamientos y no llegaba a reconocerla.

Kate se dio la vuelta, acercándose hasta él cual felina y cuando estaban a menos de dos pasos se deshizo de la máscara y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Rick no sabía si besarle hasta morir allí mismo o huir. Desgraciadamente para Kate, optó por la segunda. Se levanto apartándole la mirada y se dirigió hasta su estudio, ella le siguió, se debía una conversación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aquí llega la segunda parte, el final. Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, a los comentarios, favs y follows. Sois un amor todos. Y poco más que decir, espero que disfrutéis este final. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**IMPORTANTE: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, Castle es de AWM. **

**Capítulo 2:**

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta del despacho a su espalda, se apoyó en ella cruzándose de brazos mientras Rick se limitó a darle la espalda en lo que, para ambos, fue un silencio tenso. Ella suspiró, estaba cansada y decidió empezar haciendo lo que siempre hacía, esconder sus sentimientos.

Se acercó sigilosa a él, poniéndose de puntillas, le habló susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta como bailo Rick? – Sus labios casi rozaban su oreja y sus manos se pasearon libres por su espalda, estremeciéndolo.

¿Cómo no le iba a haber gustado aquel baile? Era la más sensual y provocativo que había visto en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Pero no podía caer en la tentación, respiró hondo y se apartó de ella. Se situó tras su escritorio, de pie, mirándola al otro lado con semblante serio.

Vuelta a aquel tenso silencio, se sentía desprotegida ante la mirada de él. Se cruzó de brazos queriendo levantar otro de sus muros y apartó la mirada. Estaba claro que él estaba realmente cabreado y no era para menos. Hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para sacar un susurro más:

- Lo siento… Lo siento mucho Castle.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, Castle sonrió con tristeza e ironía.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Kate? ¿Haberme mentido durante tanto tiempo? ¿Haber dejado que te siguiese día sí y día también sabiendo que no era por los casos? ¿En serio lo sientes Kate? Porque entonces he de decirte que eres una buenísima actriz, no he notado nada durante todo este año. – Su tono de voz era duro y cada vez más alto y con más desprecio. Ya no la miraba, su vista estaba en algún punto de aquel escritorio de bonita madera.

Kate notaba el escozor en sus ojos y sus labios curvándose involuntariamente hacia abajo y Rick por su parte apretaba fuertemente sus puños para no gritar todo lo que sus demonios querían sacar fuera. Ella aclaró su voz y tomó la palabra.

- En serio que lo siento Rick. – Al llamarle por su nombre de pila captó la atención del escritor que se sorprendió al verla allí, al borde de las lágrimas, tan frágil. Tuvo que reprimir un impulso de ir y abrazarla. Tras unos segundos Kate volvió a hablar, con determinación.- Siento haberte mentido, siento haber dejado que el miedo me ganase. Y sí, ya sé que suena a escusa barata, pero es la verdad. Puedo decir sin duda alguna que tus palabras me salvaron, pero no podía afrontarlas, me acababa de llevar un disparo en el pecho y toda mi vida estaba patas arriba. Me fui durante meses para alejarme de todo y eso implicaba alejarme de ti, y cuando volví no fui capaz de decirte que lo recordaba todo. Tenía miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo y eso implicaba el perderte. –Su voz era ahora quebrada y sus lágrimas habían hecho que el rímel corriera por sus mejillas, suspiró apartando la vista de Rick.- Solo quería que la única persona que me hace feliz no me dejase, no podría soportarlo otra vez. He sido una egoísta y lo siento.

El silencio era tan aplastante en aquel momento que jurarían estar en mitad de un desierto en vez de justo en mitad de una fiesta. Ambos deseaban desaparecer en aquel momento, Rick porque no sabía qué hacer con Kate y esta por haber ido de perdidos al río.

Castle intentó hablar, pero no sabía que decir. Se llevó las manos a lacara, pasándolas después por su pelo y dejándolas caer de nuevo. Kate supo que nada le quedaba por hacer allí así que dio media vuelta y despacio se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho. Echó una última mirada atrás y le vio de espaldas a ella, giró el poco y salió del despacho.

Sentía como sus ojos volvían a escocer pero esta vez se resistió a llorar, al menos hasta llegar a casa. Se acercó de nuevo al escenario y le pidió a una chica que fuese a buscar sus tacones, cuanto antes se alejase mejor. Allí estaba todo perdido, había roto a la única persona capaz de hacerla sonreír y ahora no le quedaba nada.

Cuando una de las bailarinas le tendió sus tacones fue a sentarse a uno de los silloncitos que había libres para poder ponérselos. Las emociones de las últimas horas y el martilleo que sentía a causa del alcohol se acentuaron cuando se agachó un poco para colocarse uno de ellos. Tuvo que apoyar los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía realmente mal.

Castle salió de su despacho con prisa y la vio, al otro lado de la sala estaba sentada su musa. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que no podía dejarla marchar. Por mucho que aquello le hubiese dolido necesitaba abrazarla y decirle que él seguiría haciéndola feliz, que siempre estaría a su lado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de haberla dejado cruzar la puerta de su despacho? Vale, ella se lo había ocultado, pero él tampoco había hecho bien en decirle que la quería en aquel momento.

Sonrío tiernamente al verla intentando abrocharse sus tacones con poca habilidad y se acercó despacio. A cada paso su corazón latía con más fuerza de pensar que se darían una oportunidad, por fin.

Cuando llegó a la altura de ella y se agachó, intentando mantener el equilibrio, pues el alcohol no ayudaba. Cogió el pie que aún estaba sin tacón y se lo puso con delicadeza, disfrutando del tacto de su piel.

Kate levantó la mirada y se quedó paralizada, era él quien le colocaba el tacón. Como en Cenicienta, solo que ambos iban borrachos y su tacón no era de cristal, desventajas de ser poli en vez de sirvienta. Rió para sus adentros por su ocurrencia y luego se tensó, no estaba dispuesta a escucharle de nuevo reprochándole cosas, ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho mal. Apartó el pie de él bajó la mirada.

- Castle, si has venido a repetirme que soy una imbécil puedes irte, estoy cansada. –Rick, quien ya estaba de pie frente a ella no dijo nada. Kate se levantó sobre sus tacones con algo de dificultad y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ambos estaban a un palmo del otro.

Beckett quiso dar un paso atrás y tropezó con el sillón donde había estado sentada, pero antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio siquiera, Castle la rodeó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Este fue acercándose poco a poco y Kate contuvo la respiración, queriendo que la besase de una vez, pero él desvió su camino hasta su oído.

- Si me dejas seguiré haciéndote sonreír día tras día, porque no hay cosa más bonita en esta vida que tu sonrisa. –Kate cerró los ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, que todo era un sueño. Castle siguió con su pequeño discurso improvisado.- Quiero despertarte con un beso cada día, dormir abrazado a ti después de haberte hecho subir al séptimo cielo. Quiero estar a tu lado cada segundo, desde este momento hasta el final de los tiempos.

Se separó suavemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos y lo que vio lo confundió por un momento, ella estaba llorando, pero en seguida Kate sonrió contagiándole. Castle puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y se besaron. Fue un beso lleno de amor, de esos de película, en el que ambos luchaban para tener más del otro.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse, ninguno se creía que aquello estuviese realmente ocurriendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban realmente felices.

Castle volvió a acercarse a su oído, esta vez dejando suaves besos en su recorrido.

- Estaba yo pensando… Ya que bailas tan bien, podríamos ir a tu casa y… -Carraspeó suavemente, susurrando con su voz más atractiva.- Bueno, un baile privado no estaría nada mal…

Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada y mordió su cuello por toda respuesta. Castle sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad en aquel instante. Ambos se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida, sin duda directos a una fiesta de cabaret privada.


End file.
